Two Immortals
by NoRatCat
Summary: While alone in her lilac wood, the unicorn encounters another immortal creature, one who holds a lot of insight and what it is like to regret. Crossover with Steven Universe. Spoilers for A Single Pale Rose.


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the Last Unicorn. Note, this contains spoilers for the episode "A Single Pale Rose" so only read this after you have watched it.

The unicorn sat alone in her lilac wood, sitting alone with her thoughts. It had been some time since her quest to free the other unicorns. In fact, many years had passed, so many she did not count. It wasn't entirely lonely. On occasion, Molly and Schmendrick visited. But there was a part of her that still thought of Lir. Though she was no longer mortal, she remembered the love she felt for the man. And it would remain that way forever. Such a strange thing, for a unicorn to know regret and love for a mortal. It was unheard of, but a mere twist of fate had granted her those feelings. Yet she lived, and in that life, she continued onward. But life could change so suddenly in a snap. And oddly enough, that very snap brought her to attention.

It indeed was a snap, the snap of a twig. It was audible enough that she looked up from her thoughts and let out a tiny gasp. It wasn't anyone she knew, and her first reaction was to flee, but instead…

"Wait! Don't go!"

The female voice halted her and she stared at the new guest in her forest.

Hands went up in awe as the voice continued. "Oh my…I had thought you were only a human legend," the figure drew closer, a perfect movement in accordance with her steps. "Goodness, you're so lovely.

The figure before her held a human appearance, yet, something was off. A long lock of pink hair flowed down to the lady's back, curly locks perfectly woven. A white dress lay adorned on her body, a star marking upon her naval. Curiously encrusted there was a pink jewel.

"Curious. You appear human, yet your form suggests otherwise." the unicorn spoke.

A chuckle of a laugh was her answer. "Oh really? Am I that transparent?" she hardly seemed offended, but impressed.

"Your air, your energy, it feels different from a human's" the unicorn noticed a lot of that energy was coming from the jewel on her naval. The rest of her form seemed artificial. She could tell these sort of things, but the form felt, physical. She could tell that even by not touching her.

"Does what I am really matter? I'm a denizen of this planet after all. We both are." the woman said amusingly.

The unicorn tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose Quartz." the woman answered. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the unicorn replied.

Another burst of laughter. "Of course. I mean it's only customary after I gave you my name. That is how a greeting works right?"

The unicorn hesitated for a moment, but then relented. "Once long ago, I was called Amalthea by a friend." she didn't even hesitate at that one. Schmendrick was her first friend, and she would hold that friendship dearly.

"Well Amalthea, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rose said with a curtsy.

A moment of silence followed after. "So Rose Quartz, what brings you to my forest?" Amalthea asked.

"Oh forgive me for intruding. It's just I was so enthralled by the beauty of this place I couldn't resist." Rose twirled around as she spoke, staring up at the sky with wide eyes. "This planet is so full of possibilities. Things I could have never experienced if I had stayed in my homeland."

"Homeland?" Amalthea spoke with curiosity.

Rose turned to face the unicorn. "My home is far off, distant from this world. Back where I cam from, I had power, respect, in fact by human standards, I could have been considered a queen. But my...sisters never viewed me as their equal. So when I had the chance, I gave all that up and chose to live on this world."

"Do you regret?" Amalthea asked.

Rose looked down, her face not showing a hint of a downcast. "No. But I do regret some things. I've faced...losses."

"I too know what it was like to regret. Once long ago, I was the only unicorn in existence, so I embarked on a quest to find others of my kind." Amalthea started her tale, recalling the details of her journey. "The same friend who named me briefly turned me into a human."

"You were a human!?" Rose's voice spoke up. "Please tell me everything! What was it like!?"

Amalthea widened her eyes at Rose's outburst, surprised that the dainty creature showed such emotion.

Rose realized her folly and quickly covered her mouth, "Oh sorry. It's just I love humans."

A smile crossed Amalthea's face. "It's quite alright, but to answer your question, it was quite frightening being human. I could feel my body dying all around me. So many foreign emotions coming to me. I even fell in love with a human for a short time. But in the end, I became a unicorn again and returned to my forest."

A sigh escaped Rose, "I envy you. You got to experience life as one of the most interesting creatures on this planet. Humans can be whatever they want, live however they want. My kind doesn't have that luxury." Rose's face became one of regret and sorrow. "My kind are not born, but created. When one of us is made, we burst out of the ground, knowing who and what we are, and we remain that way forever. But humans, this planet, they have so many possibilities. They aren't defined by what they are. They don't have a set purpose. They are so amazing."

Amalthea said nothing, allowing the gem woman to speak. But in that moment, she started to think. Sometimes she did wonder what would have happen had she remained human. She would have had a happy life with her beloved Lir, live to an old age and then die. Of course, that would have meant sacrificing her brothers and sisters to a condemnation to the sea.

"Rose!"

Both Rose and the unicorn looked up towards the sound of the voice.

"Oh those are my friends. They must be looking for me." Rose turned around, but turned back to face the unicorn. "It was a pleasure my dear Amalthea."

"As you Rose Quartz." Amalthea responded.

"You know? If I am in the area. I may stop by again. If you'd like?" Rose asked.

Amalthea smiled. "I would like that. You are...interesting to say the least Rose Quartz."

And so, Rose turned around, leaving the unicorn alone in her wood. Today had given her a new encounter, and new thoughts to accompany her. Rose was right. This world was so full of endless possibilities.

XXX

"Rose there you are." Pearl said with relief.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just got sidetracked by the beauty of this place." Rose answered.

Garnet stood by, a corrupted gem safely bubbled. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the bubbled creature back to the Burning Room.

Amethyst, walked up, the overcooked quartz held an uncomfortable look upon her face. "Hey Rose, can we get out of here? This place as talking butterflies."

"Really? Oh please Amethyst you're just making things up." Pearly responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm serious. I mean at first some of the things it was saying was kind of funny, but after a while it got kind of weird." Amethyst said with a shudder.

Rose simply gave a goodhearted chuckle. Today had been an endless plethora of possibilities. And so, the former Diamond joined her fellow Crystal Gems in returning home.

A/N: I must say. A Single Pale Rose was a huge game changer for Steven Universe. And so it inspired me to write this. I hope I have kept everyone in character. Enjoy!


End file.
